Cy Kowalski misbehaves at Burger King
''Cy Kowalski misbehaves at Burger King ''is Sarah West's second grounded video out of Cy Kowalski from Recess. CAST Eric as Cy Kowalski Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's mom) Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Julie as Sophie the Otter and Tikal the Echidna Eric as Knuckles the Echidna Samantha as GNN News Reporter #1 Diesel as GNN News Reporter #2 Wiseguy as Cy Kowalski's angry voice and Cy Kowalski's crying voice Scary voice as Mrs Kowalski's angry voice Transcript (November 20, 2018) Cy: Hey, mom. Cy's mom: What is it, Cy? Cy: Can we please go to Burger King? Cy's mom: No. We're having egg salad for lunch. Cy: But mom, I want Burger King! Not egg salad! Cy's mom: Cy, we're not going to Burger King, because I don't want to waste any of my money. Cy: I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! Right now! Cy's mom: Cy, stop throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler! I already told you that we're not going to Burger King and that's final. I already told you we're having egg salad at home. Cy's dad: Honey, there's no food left in the house. Cy's mom: Did you hear that? Dad says there's no food left in the house. In that case, we can go to Burger King! Just only you and me. Come on, let's go in the car. Cy: Yay! (At Burger King) Sophie The Otter: Hello, welcome to Burger King! How may I help you? Knuckles: I would like an Angry Whopper combo meal with French fries and a large Coke, please. Tikal: And I would like some Chicken Fries and a large Dr. Pepper, please. Sophie The Otter: And will that be for here or to go? Tikal: To go. Sophie The Otter: Okay, here you go. Thank you for choosing Burger King, and come again soon! Knuckles: Thank you! (Cy and his mom walk into the Burger King just as Knuckles and Tikal walk out with their food) Sophie The Otter: Hello, welcome to Burger King. How may I help you? Cy's mom: I would like a twenty-piece chicken nugget combo meal with French fries, a large Lemon Diet Coke, please. Cy: And I would like a Whopper with large French fries, a bottle of water, and a vanilla milkshake, please. Sophie The Otter: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of vanilla milkshakes right now. Cy: What? Please tell me you're joking! Sophie The Otter: Don't feel bad, young man, how about an Oreo milkshake instead? Cy: Why? Cy's mom: Because, Cy, they don't have any vanilla milkshakes right now. Why don't you get an Oreo milkshake instead? Cy: No! I said I want a vanilla milkshake, so give it to me right now! Cy's mom: Cy Kowalski, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either get an Oreo milkshake, or you will get nothing at all! Cy: (Wiseguy voice) Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Cy's mom: Cy, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Cy: (Wiseguy voice) So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Burger King! Cy's mom: Cy, stop it right now! Cy: (Wiseguy voice) So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage Burger King! (Cy destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Cy: (Wiseguy voice) GRRRRRRRRR! Cy's mom: (Scary voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy! What in the name of the Powerpuff Girls is wrong with you? How dare you cause such a scene at Burger King? I can't believe you did do a thing like this, you stupid bully! That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded! (normal voice) Let's go straight back home and you're absolutely not getting anything at all! Cy: (Wiseguy voice) Noooooooooooooooo! (Cy and his mom run out of the Burger King restaurant with firefighters and police officers everywhere) Cy: (Wiseguy voice) Mom, please I swear, I will behave, I will be good! (Cy's mom throws him into the car) Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cy's mom: Stop crying like a baby, Cy. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything! Cy: But mom, all I wanted was a vanilla milkshake, but they didn't have any. That's why I asked you to engage me. Cy's mom: No. The reason why you didn't get a vanilla milkshake because they were out of vanilla milkshakes. Sophie the Otter kindly offered an Oreo milkshake instead, but no. You've destroyed the entire Burger King restaurant, and I think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. Cy: I get it now, Mom, and I'm really sorry. Cy's mom: Your apologies will not work, Cy. I'm not forgiving you for your actions. You have gotten us into a lot of trouble today. I should've never asked you if we could go to Burger King today. Cy: Can we at least go back and get an Oreo milkshake? Cy's mom: No, absolutely not! You will have absolutely nothing for a very long time when we get home. (At home) Cy's mom: Go to bed right now and never ever come out again! Cy: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Cy's dad: Let's watch the news while Cy Kowalski is in bed sleeping. (Later on the news) GNN news reporter (Samantha): Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to GoAnimate News Network. Today we're going to tell you what happened at Burger King. A bully from Recess named Cy Kowalski didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he pulled down caused a rampage a local Burger King restaurant. Here's Diesel, live with the story. GNN news reporter (Diesel): Thank you, Samantha. I'm here at Burger King, which is closed right now. A bully from Recess named Cy didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the entire Burger King restaurant. As you can see, the building has crumbled into ashes, all of the stuff like the chairs and counters have been crumbled into pieces as well, all the other things such as the foods and drinks have been soiled. With me to report is Sophie the Otter. Sophie, can you tell us about what happened today? Sophie the Otter: Well, this boy wanted a vanilla milkshake, but we were out of vanilla milkshakes at the time, so I offered him an Oreo milkshake instead, but he got upset and asked his mother to "engage" him, and when she said no, he destroyed the restaurant. Luckily, I'm not hurt. GNN news reporter (Diesel): Thank you for telling us what happened. Now we're going to take you to the GoAnimate News Network studio. (Meanwhile at the GoAnimate News Network studios) GNN news reporter (Samantha): Thank goodness there weren't any casualties during the rampage. The manager of the restaurant said that Cy's parents will have to pay a $2,000 fine for the things that their son damaged. Stay tuned for more news coverage after these important messages. Cy's dad: Our son's severe punishments will include no hanging out with friends, no fake VHS openings, no fake DVD openings, no fun things, and furthermore. He'll be doing lots of chores. He will stay in his room to think about what he did at Burger King today. Category:Cy Kowalski's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff